


Looking Back

by DemonLuver



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry Tolkien, Poetry, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLuver/pseuds/DemonLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo looks back on his life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> First ever posting! Maybe I'll keep at this sort of thing.  
> This is just a poem I came up with, and kind of criticism is appreciated.

A lonely old man sat on his porch  
Enjoying his smoke  
Thinking of his life  
And all that he'd lost

All the friends he'd seen disappear  
Never to be seen again  
Family that he'd lost  
Only to meet again at the end

He sat there and wondered on his choices  
If he'd chosen the right way  
Sitting with a golden ring in his breast  
And a sword by his side

He lay down now his burden lifted  
Placed unto another's hands  
To shape their destiny  
And change the histories 

He lay there and thinks  
Did I do right?  
A bearded friend with eyes like sapphires  
Whispered in his ear  
Yes my burglar you did the best you could  
We wait for you here  
To join us evermore  
You our burglar  
And us your company.


End file.
